Troisième mi-temps
by Mayura-8
Summary: Après le match d'Aoba Josai, Kuroo va rejoindre Oikawa dans les vestiaires pour le féliciter de sa victoire. Suite de "Tel est pris qui croyait prendre". Kuroo X Oikawa. Lemon.


**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à moi

 **Pairing :** Oikawa X Kuroo

 **Rating :** M ! Lemon

OS et suite coquine de Tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Postée indépendamment de ce dernier à cause du rating.

 **Résumé :** Après le match d'Aoba Josai, Kuroo va rejoindre Oikawa dans les vestiaires pour le féliciter de sa victoire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **TROISIEME MI-TEMPS**

Kuroo déambulait dans les couloirs du vaste gymnase réservé aux compétitions sportives de tout genre.

Un fin sourire narquois se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Son petit-ami, Oikawa Tooru, le capitaine d'Aoba Josai se trouvait dans les vestiaires, en train de se changer.

Kuroo se prit à visualiser malgré lui le corps musclé, les fesses fermes et les cuisses puissantes du jeune-homme. Il se lécha langoureusement les lèvres. Aujourd'hui l'équipe d'Aoba Josai avait gagné tous ses matchs. Et Kuroo était bien décidé à en féliciter le jeune capitaine.

Il bifurqua dans un couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte close. La porte du vestiaire d'Aoba Josai. Il toqua puis entra sans attendre d'invitation. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oikawa contempla d'un air circonspect les vestiaires désertés par son équipe. Comment se faisait-il qu'il se retrouve seul et que tous les autres soient partis sans le prévenir, alors qu'il se trouvait sous la douche ?

Bon, certes, il était un peu long, prenant plaisir à laisser le jet d'eau chaude lui masser vigoureusement les muscles. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se sauver aussi vite en emportant toutes leurs affaires. Et puis Iwaizumi aurait pu le prévenir quand même ! La taille ceinte d'une serviette de bain, il se déplaça jusqu'à son sac afin d'y prendre son téléphone et d'aboyer contre son cher Iwa-chan.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper son smartphone qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Et alors que cette dernière s'ouvrait, il se tourna face à elle, les poings sur les hanches, prêts à sermonner Iwaizumi qui avait dû l'oublier. Mais au lieu de son meilleur ami, il eut la bonne surprise de découvrir son petit-ami sur le pas de la porte. Un silence ouaté s'installa dans la pièce tandis qu'ils se fixaient avec amusement. Un sourire triomphant et fier éclaira les traits du châtain tandis que l'autre le dévisageait d'un air gourmand.

-Le spectacle t'a plu, Kuroo-chan ?

-Oh oui, il me plait beaucoup, confirma ce dernier en repoussant la porte et en s'adossant contre elle.

Oikawa ricana.

-Je parlais du match, dit-il.

-Moi aussi, affirma Kuroo alors qu'un sourire félin étirait ses lèvres.

Oikawa frissonna. Quand Kuroo le regardait avec ce petit air sauvage, il savait qu'il était à sa merci complète. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour s'échapper de ses griffes. Pas qu'il en eut envie de toute façon.

Kuroo s'avança vers lui d'un air prédateur. Oikawa lui dédia un petit sourire moqueur. Il tentait de garder son calme alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Kuroo tendit le doigt et traça quelques arabesques sur le buste nu de son petit-ami, provoquant une myriade de frissons sur la peau clair. Ses yeux noirs épinglèrent Oikawa. Celui-ci lassa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha de lui afin de lui donner un baiser profond.

-Tu as bien joué, murmura Kuroo contre ses lèvres. Et j'avais envie de faire taire toutes ces filles qui scandaient ton nom.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'être jaloux, Kuroo-chan.

-Ce n'est pas bien de me rendre fou, fit le capitaine de Nekoma.

Puis, d'un geste souple, il décrocha la serviette des hanches du capitaine d'Aoba Josai et la saisit entre ses doigts avant de la laisser choir sur le sol dans un doux chuchotis de tissus.

Oikawa était complètement nu devant lui. Ce dernier contemplait la serviette étendue par terre en souriant.

-Je n'aimerai pas que mes coéquipiers rentrent et me voient dans le plus simple appareil, observa-t-il simplement.

-Aucun risque, je les ai soudoyés avec un dîner, assura Kuroo.

Une lueur d'arrogance dansait dans ses prunelles.

-Oh…c'est donc pour ça, que je suis seul ici…, fit Oikawa. Tu es toujours aussi doué pour obtenir ce que tu veux, Kuroo-chan.

-Tetsuro…, le corrigea le brun d'un ton doux avant de se coller contre lui et de parsemer son cou de baiser.

Oikawa renversa légèrement la tête en arrière, savourant les caresses des lèvres sur son cou.

-Tetsu-chan, gémit-il.

Comme s'il attendait ce simple signal, Kuroo le poussa et le colla dos au mur des vestiaires. La paroi était légèrement râpeuse et blessait la peau nue du capitaine d'Aoba Josai. Mais ce dernier s'en fichait royalement.

Il cherchait à passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt du capitaine de Nekoma afin de toucher la peau brûlante de son petit-ami. Kuroo grogna légèrement alors qu'Oikawa lui pinçait doucement un téton. Puis le brun le plaqua plus violemment contre le mur et s'abaissa lentement tout en faisant pleuvoir une pluie de baisers papillons le long d'une côte, avant de laper le fin maillage que dessinaient ses abdos sur son ventre. Celui-ci entremêla ses doigts dans les mèches ébène, savourant les douces attentions. Puis il tressaillit alors que son petit-ami lui mordillait l'intérieure d'une cuisse avant de la lécher pour soulager la légère douleur.

-Tu es à moi, grogna Kuroo en suçant doucement l'épiderme glabre et fragile de l'intérieur du haut de la cuisse.

Oikawa frémit. Même s'il ne le disait pas, il aimait quand Kuroo se montrait aussi possessif. Il retint un petit gémissement alors que le brun passait délicatement une langue mutine le long de sa verge.

-Encore, murmura-t-il alors que le brun le fixait d'un air taquin.

-Tout ce que tu veux, chuchota Tetsuro en prenant la base du membre dans sa main.

Il fit de longs allers-retours tout en titillant le gland du bout de la langue.

Oikawa prit appui sur ses épaules. Aucune fille ne lui avait jamais aussi bien fait l'amour que Kuroo. Et pourtant, il en avait eu des conquêtes. Mais avec le capitaine de Nekoma, c'était différent. C'était plus intense. Peut-être parce-que c'était un garçon. Ou bien tout simplement car pour la première fois Oikawa aimait sincèrement la personne qu'il fréquentait et partageait avec elle des tas de choses, dont sa passion pour le volley. Pour que leur couple ait tenu un an malgré leurs caractères entiers et leurs disputes, c'est qu'ils devaient vraiment s'aimer et être fait l'un pour l'autre.

Kuroo continuait à laper savamment le membre turgescent de son compagnon. Il savait ce qu'il aimait, il se fiait à ses soupirs et ses gémissements.

Soudain Oikawa le repoussa et s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Déshabille-toi ! ordonna-t-il à son compagnon.

Kuroo arqua un sourcil et esquissa un sourire plein de malice.

-A vos ordres mon capitaine, dit-il en retirant lestement son tee-shirt.

Oikawa saisit son visage à deux mains et baisa ses lèvres avec ferveur, goûtant leur saveur et jouant avec la langue de son amant. Puis il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur Kuroo, ses jambes s'enroulant autour de sa taille et ses fesses reposant sur les genoux de celui-ci.

Kuroo ricana alors que le châtain le câlinait en lui murmurant des mots coquins à l'oreille. Cette complicité entre eux était tout simplement incroyable, voire inattendue. Kuroo n'aurait jamais cru que le sexe avec Oikawa pouvait également rimer avec rire et boutades. Avec ses précédentes rares conquêtes féminines ou masculines, c'était toujours beaucoup trop sérieux, beaucoup trop rigide. Avec Oikawa c'était au contraire léger et naturel.

Il se décala un peu tandis que l'autre garçon pressait ses mains dans son sous-vêtement afin de saisir sa verge. Il lui tira la langue d'un air taquin.

-On dirait bien que tu m'attendais….observa-t-il en la faisant rouler entre ses paumes.

Kuroo bascula légèrement en arrière, plantant ses mains de chaque côté de son corps pour se soutenir. Il pencha la tête.

-Caresse-moi, dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

-Tout de suite mon capitaine.

Tooru se lécha la main avant de la poser le long de la hampe qui se dressait fièrement et se mit à faire coulisser la chair d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite.

Kuroo fermait les yeux en reversant la tête en arrière. Son souffle se fit plus erratique à mesure que les caresses se faisaient plus prononcées.

-Tooru, continue, l'enjoigna-t-il alors que ses muscles se tendaient de plus en plus.

Pour l'embêter, Tooru fit exactement le contraire de ce qui était demandé et cessa tout mouvement.

-Tooru…, grogna son petit-ami de frustration.

-Un problème, Tetsu-chan ? le nargua-t-il.

Kuroo rouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard. Puis il se redressa et le saisit par la taille afin de le rapprocher de son bassin et faire en sorte que leurs hanches se touchent presque. Ils se contemplèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis Kuroo pris leurs deux pénis tendus dans ses mains et les colla l'un contre l'autre, savourant le contact de leur peau soyeuse et fine l'une contre l'autre. Il amorça alors des mouvements de pompe tout en enserrant fort leur sexe. Oikawa posa son front contre celui du brun et ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer les exquises sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Ils avaient tous les deux le souffle erratique et les muscles tendus. Leur cœur battait fort et à l'unisson.

-Arrête, je vais jouir, le prévint Oikawa, essoufflé. Et je ne veux pas finir comme ça.

-Comment alors ? demanda Kuroo.

Pour toute réponse, Oikawa l'embrassa.

-Devine, dit-il en le regardant par-dessous ses paupières à demi-clause.

Tetsuro sourit. En cet instant précis, avec ses cheveux indisciplinés, son air lascif et ses iris brouillés, il le trouvait terriblement sexy.

Il répondit à la demande silencieuse de son compagnon en lui présentant ses doigts. Pas de chance, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un lubrifiant, ils allaient devoir faire cela avec les moyens du bord.

Tooru lui suçota les doigts tout en les mordillant de la façon la plus érotique qui soit. Kuroo songea que s'il n'arrêtait pas, il allait jouir de suite sans même avoir besoin d'être touché.

Quand ceux-ci furent bien humides, il laissa glisser sa main le long du fessier ferme et rond de son petit-ami. Et introduisit doucement son annulaire en lui.

Ça n'avait pas été facile d'emmener Oikawa à accepter d'écarter les cuisses. Il lui avait fallu faire preuve de beaucoup de patience. Au début, ce dernier refusait totalement cette éventualité. Kuroo qui se moquait pas mal d'être pris ou pas, ne protesta pas. Il aimait sentir son amant s'enfoncer en lui et lui donner des coups de rein. Mais il aimait lui aussi posséder de temps à autre ses conquêtes et au bout de quelques mois, il avait clairement dû faire comprendre à Oikawa qu'il était temps que les rôles s'inversent. Ce dernier avait bien entendu protesté. En réalité il était surtout effrayé. Là il allait encore vers un sentier inconnu et il ne savait pas s'il était capable de franchir ce pas. Il avait l'impression de perdre une part de sa virilité en prenant la place de « la fille ». Kuroo avait ri. Pour sa part il ne se sentait pas moins viril que les autres garçons. Et à force de cajolerie et de promesses, Kuroo avait su battre en brèche ses réticences. Et avait enfin goûté le plaisir de son fondre dans le corps si ferme de son amant. Un délice.

Si Oikawa avait éprouvé quelques gênes et douleurs au début, il avait fini par vraiment y prendre goût. Et aujourd'hui, les deux garçons passaient d'un rôle à l'autre sans le moindre problème, en fonction de leurs envies.

Kuroo enfonça un deuxième doigt, le préparant doucement à son intrusion. Ce dernier ne semblait éprouver aucune gêne. Il l'embrassait passionnément, les hanches légèrement surélevé. Puis, il saisit la main de Kuroo pour l'enlever et se positionna au-dessus de la hampe érigée avant de se laisser glisser doucement dessus. Tetsuro le regardait avec passion, émerveillé de se sentir enserré dans le corps tant aimé. Oikawa n'éprouva aucune douleur. Au contraire, chaque fibre de son corps semblait irradier d'un plaisir dont l'épicentre se trouvait niché au creux de ses reins. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kuroo pour se soutenir, il amorça alors des va-et-vient, parfois doux, parfois plus brutaux, attisant le feu qui tourbillonnait dans ses veines.

Kuroo était lui aussi dans le même état proche de l'extase. Voir et sentir son amant se mouvoir sur lui, observer les prémisses de l'orgasme sur son visage, l'excitait comme jamais. Il saisit le membre dur de ce dernier et commença un mouvement de pompe en réponse aux balancements de hanche d'Oikawa. Ce dernier se mordit les lèvres en poussant un gémissement sourd. Puis il s'empara de la bouche de Kuroo qu'il dévora avec voracité, comme s'il était affamé. Le plaisir qui coulait dans ses veines était en train de le rendre fou.

Il continua de se déhancher sur son brun, puis soudain tous ses membres se raidirent et il poussa un long gémissement alors que les spasmes de plaisir le secouaient.

L'orgasme le tétanisa pendant quelques secondes, son cerveau faisant un black-out total. Il s'agrippa à son amant avec force avant que ses muscles ne se relâchent et de s'effondrer sur lui. Il resta dans cette position plusieurs secondes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits et que les vagues de plaisir cessent de le submerger.

-Oh bon sang, c'était génial, soupira-t-il le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Kuroo baisa tendrement sa tempe. Puis il les fit basculer sur le flanc, positionna Oikawa sur le dos et saisit ses cuisses pour les resserrer l'une contre l'autre. Enfin il glissa entre elles, dans le fin espace qui les séparait, sa verge toujours palpitante et se mit à faire des va-et-vient. Les cuisses fermes et serrées d'Oikawa exerçaient de délicieuses pressions sur son membre coincé dans l'anfractuosité qui les séparaient. Et voir Oikawa étendu sous lui, le regard plein d'adoration, était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il lui eut été donné de voir.

Kuroo donna plusieurs coups de rein tandis que Tooru avait tendu la main et en profitait pour caresser l'extrémité terriblement sensible de son amant. Ce dernier poussa soudain un léger râle avant de se répandre entre les doigts agiles du jeune châtain. Une coulée de lave sembla se répandre dans ses veines telle une traînée de feu tandis que le plaisir explosait dans son bas-ventre délicieusement tendu. A son tour, il s'écroula sur son compagnon. Oikawa le réceptionna dans ses bras. Il sentait le corps chaud et ruisselant de Kuroo pesaer sur son torse. Il passa une main caressante dans son dos, tout en écoutant son souffle qui peu à peu s'apaisait.

Ils semblaient soudés l'un à l'autre, unit dans leur petite bulle de bonheur. Si les groupies d'Oikawa apprenaient qu'il était fou d'un garçon, il était certain qu'elles ne parviendraient jamais à s'en remettre. Mais Tooru avait prévu qu'après le lycée, il afficherait sa relation avec le capitaine de Nekoma. Et tant pis si ça jasait. De toute façon il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour critiquer ses choix, alors autant qu'il fasse ce qui lui plaisait. Et à l'heure actuelle sa vie ne tournait qu'autour du volley et de Kuroo. Sa propre équipe ayant accepté son choix, Oikawa ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait tenir compte de l'avis des autres.

D'ailleurs en parlant de son équipe, il entendit soudain quelqu'un tambouriner contre la porte des vestiaires et la voix de son cher Iwaizumi retentir.

-Bon les lapins ! Vous avez fini j'espère ! Parce-que l'air de rien, on vous attend pour manger !

-Vous pouviez commencer sans nous ! grogna Kuroo.

-Hors de question qu'on commence sans que tu sois là. Tu oublies que c'est toi qui paie ! Et on sait tous que t'es capable de te barrer sans tenir ta promesse. Alors bougez vos fesses !

Kuroo se redressa en maugréant. Certes les équipes de volley étaient une grande famille mais parfois c'était des familles super lourdes !

-Une promesse est une promesse, Kuroo-chan, s'amusa Oikawa.

Le brun incurva les lèvres dans un sourire moqueur et saisit la serviette qui trainait toujours sur le sol pour essuyer les reliefs de leur étreinte.

-Je leur ai promis de leur payer le repas à la condition qu'ils nous laissent seuls ici. Mais toi, que m'offres-tu en échanges ?

-Mon corps ne t'a pas suffi ? s'offusqua Oikawa en s'habillant.

Kuroo se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Tetsu-chan ! Tu veux vraiment que …. ?

Kuroo ne le laissa pas terminer et lui vola un baiser. Puis il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte derrière laquelle il trouva Iwaizumi, les bras croisés sur le buste, qui les attendait d'un air impatient.

Enfin il se retourna vers son petit-ami et confirma :

-Oui, je veux qu'on s'installe ensemble à la fin du lycée.

Et tandis qu'Iwaizumi écarquillait les yeux de surprise, Oikawa afficha un sourire béat.

-Okay ! dit-il avec son enthousiasme légendaire.

Les deux garçons se sourirent mutuellement. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé que leur relation puisse aller aussi loin. Ça les avait complètement pris par surprise. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN

 _Voilà, c'est sans doute le dernier OS que j'écris sur ce couple totalement improbable. A moins qu'au visionnage de la saison 2 de Haikyuu ! une inspiration subite me prenne. Sait-on jamais ... XD_


End file.
